


七纱舞

by Blautone



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blautone/pseuds/Blautone
Summary: 她想要吻他的嘴，她想要他的项上人头。短篇一发完，梗源自奥斯卡·王尔德《莎乐美》。基本上是改写5.0剧情，隐晦独白体意识流，时间线混乱。有很微量的肉，有血，有SM暗示和角色死亡，有扭曲的感情描写注意。七纱舞为王尔德原剧中莎乐美为希律王跳的舞，希律王答应莎乐美若跳七纱舞就满足她任意一个愿望，她要了施洗约翰的项上人头。请意会。
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 5





	七纱舞

**Author's Note:**

> 大量化用（以及结尾直接抄袭）王尔德的戏剧《莎乐美》，由于化用的句子太多，所以不具体一个个标注了。有兴趣的人可以读读《莎乐美》原文对比一下异同：https://www.kanunu8.com/book4/10142/
> 
> 结尾处直接复制粘贴的王尔德戏剧原句都有标注，求不掐。

夜幕降临，拯救两个世界的大英雄在悬挂公馆的床上沉沉睡去。在她的窗外，远方水晶塔朦胧发亮，碧蓝的光芒宛若坚冰。一轮巨大的月亮悬吊在空中，苍白的月光照在床前的地上。清风拂动床上女性的发丝，她突然睁开眼睛。

光之战士看见黑魔法的先祖瑕托托站在她眼前，黑帽黑袍，面容隐匿，一如札尔神的使者。“我的传人，”她的导师开口，“破坏之力的复苏者，为何你犹疑不决？为何你在梦中看到死人？”

“啊，恩师，伟大的玛哈魔女，”光之战士说，“我杀了我的爱人，我爱上了我的敌人。”

“说吧！破坏与拯救本为一体，光明与黑暗形影相伴。火与冰从来不能共存，却缺一不可。”

“你可曾见过暗影的使徒，上古之人的末裔，最古老的魔导士？”光之战士语无伦次地说，“那个人出现在我面前，他向我伸出一只裹着手套的手。他的双眼如金色的池塘，他的低语如蝮蛇吐信，他的舌头如剧毒的果实。他多么可怕呀，他向我微笑，用他那苍白眼皮底下的金色眼睛看着我。‘佐迪亚克的使徒，’我对他说，‘为什么你要对我说话，为什么你要拿苍白眼皮底下的那双金色眼睛看着我？’他的双眼像火墙的黄色水晶，像燃烧的金黄月亮。那双眼睛太可怕了，我恨那双窥探灵魂的眼睛。他的肉体像死人一样惨白，比最洁白的象牙雕像还要一尘不染。我恨他的肉体，我恨那死尸一样的躯体。”

“他用真理诱惑我，他的嘴唇罗织近似谎言的真理，近乎真理的谎言。我确乎是听见那巨大羽翼的拍动了——我怎么可能没有察觉呢？那是死亡天使的羽翼，那黑色的阴影笼罩着他，一直延伸到我的脚下。死亡天使的黑色羽翼隐藏在真理天使的头衔底下，我从一开始就察觉到了。那巨大的翅膀拍动的声音一直跟随着他，那声音令我恐惧。”

“‘暗影的奴仆，离开我！收起你那以假乱真的故事，吞下你那蝎子一样的言辞。’我在众人面前对他这样说，然而我渴望他。我渴望那双黄铜一样的金色眼睛，乌尔达哈最纯的金子都没有那么珍贵，基拉巴尼亚的落日晚霞都没有那么浓郁。我渴望那象牙雕像一样的躯体，那躯体必然如象牙一样冰冷，圣雷马诺大教堂的石像都没有那么冰清玉洁，库尔扎斯山巅上的白雪都没有那么雪白。我渴望他结了蛛网一样的黑白卷发，那发丝像亚麻布，像牵牛花的藤蔓，像拉诺西亚酒庄的葡萄藤。还有他的嘴唇，噢，那是多么鲜红的嘴唇——他的嘴唇像是红玉海的甲人族收藏的最鲜红的珊瑚，那些只供奉给神明的血红珊瑚！我多么想亲吻他的嘴唇，我渴望他的嘴唇。”

“在一个晚上——噢，那个晚上也有这么一轮皎洁的月亮，有如处子脸庞和死者面纱一般洁白的月亮，我们在法诺村附近的密林里交合了。我撕咬他玉柱一样的脖颈，舔舐上面流下来的鲜红血液。他如同亲吻一朵百合花一样亲吻我的肩膀，那从未受男人的嘴唇触碰过的处女的双肩。我们在月色底下拥抱，一百年以来刚刚复现的无光之海在我们头顶上铺开，上面的星辰斑驳有如亘古时代失落之人的眼睛。他不让我亲吻他的嘴唇，反把我按在树上进入我，我于是扼住他的脖子，在他背上留下爪痕……在日出之前，我们分道扬镳，第二天白天见到对方时，我们对前一晚的事只字不提。那是我们唯一一次的结合，我和他在任何立场上都势不两立，但是我们依旧结合了。是不是真如蓝玉大街书摊上情色小说写的那样，革命敌人必定会滚到床上？”

“我想要诱惑他，试探他，让他动摇，让他心神不宁。我想要征服他，侵略他，用我的锁链钳制他的爪牙，用我的光明压制他的黑暗，让他匍匐在我脚前向我忏悔。我想要否定他，囚禁他，让他做我永恒的囚徒，而我将是他最忠实的狱卒。我看得出来他对我动摇了，我意识到他在注视着我，我捕捉到了那殉道者一样冷酷的眼睛里一闪而过的犹豫。我下意识地想让佐迪亚克的信徒为我堕落，只因为他在一万两千年以前就拒绝了我，一直到今时今日还不肯答应。‘你真美啊，请停留一下。’【1】我一次次对他的背影说。他一次也没有回头，直到最后一次。”

“他侮辱我，嘲弄我，让我在地上打滚，让我呕吐发光的水晶。他让我痛不欲生，我恨他，这也让我更爱他。若我变成怪物，我第一个撕碎的就是他的身躯，第一个吞食的就是他的血肉。我会让他喝下他自己酿造的毒酒，让他受尽他强加于我的侮辱。他邀请我前往他的府邸，我追随他来到最幽深、最黑暗的海底。在那里，我看见了那座灯火通明的幽灵都市，冥王那装满故人幻影的地宫。在人民秘书局的穹顶下，戴着面具的鬼魂告诉我，我与暗之使徒在一万两千年前曾是知交，而能看到灵魂颜色的他一直都知道。我回到广场，向同伴们如实报告，雅修特拉要我遵循自己内心的愿望，然后我拿定注意了。”

光之战士攥紧了身下的床单：

“我想要吻他的嘴，我想要他的项上人头。我与他对峙，决斗，然后我用灵魂碎片化成的光斧捅穿了他的心脏。在亚玛乌罗提的晨曦之中，他竟然对我笑了。我走上前去，亲吻他沾血的嘴唇。我抱着他，亲吻他的嘴，我不管我身后的那些人会不会以为我已经疯了。”

“啊，你总算要承受我吻你的嘴了，哈迪斯！好，我现在要吻你，我要像咬着水果一样吻你的嘴唇。我是不是说过呢？我说过要吻你的嘴。但为什么你不看着我呢？你那双令人胆寒的、熔炉一般的眼睛，你那充满了愤怒与轻蔑的双眼，再也没法睁开来看着我了。还有你的那根舌头，你那如同猩红毒蛇一般对我吐出毒液的舌头，现在一动不动了，再也没法对我说话。我是个英雄，而你却蔑视我。我是个处女，而你却夺走我的纯洁。我是贞洁的，而你却点燃我的血液……为什么你不看着我呢？要是你看着我，你一定会爱上我的。可是你确乎注视我了，是因为你回头看了我，所以你爱上我了吗？为什么你要看我呢？我得到了你的项上人头，我终于吻了你的嘴。可是你再也没法睁开眼睛，对我说话了。”

“啊！我吻了你的嘴，哈迪斯，你唇上的味道相当苦，难道是血的滋味吗？……或许那是爱情的滋味……他们说爱情的滋味相当苦……但那又怎样？那又怎么？我终于吻了你的嘴，哈迪斯。”【2】

札尔神的使者站在床脚的阴影里，怜悯而宽容地看着她。光之战士撕扯自己的头发，在自己手臂上抓挠出血痕。一道月光透射进来，她沐浴在这银色的光线中。【3】

（END）

**Author's Note:**

> 【1】原句出自歌德《浮士德》，是浮士德对恶魔梅菲斯特说的话。
> 
> 【2】这两段基本上抄袭《莎乐美》结尾，尤其有两句话是复制粘贴，求看在我标注出来的份上不要掐我。原句为：  
> “我是个公主，而妳却蔑视我。我是个处女，而你却夺走我的纯洁。我是贞洁的，而你却点燃我的血液……”  
> “啊！我吻了你的嘴，约翰，我终于吻了你的嘴。你唇上的味道相当苦。难道是血的滋味吗？……或许那是爱情的滋味……他们说爱情的滋味相当苦……但那又怎样？那又怎么？我终于吻了你的嘴，约翰。”
> 
> 【3】这一句也是复制粘贴王尔德原剧作。原句是：“一道月光透射出来，莎乐美沐浴在银色光线之中。”


End file.
